The Publicity Stunt
by franshea77
Summary: America's Sweethearts Inuyasha and Kagome have finally fufilled every tv fan's dream. They are finally dating and there seems to be a marriage on the way! But who would have ever guessed that it is just a publicity stunt..right?
1. Chapter 1

The Couple?

The couple was staring at each other. Unspoken emotions were seen in the girl's eyes. The boy was still awaiting her answer. It either would begin or end his life. As tears begin to spill from her eyes a soft whisper escaped her lips. At first he didn't hear her.

"What did you say?" He himself whispered afraid by her weeping.

"Yes, YES, YES!" She shouted and threw her hands up around his neck.

His face lit up. He rose from his knees and grabbed his fiancé's waist lifting from the ground and spinning her around. Once their laughter subsided they locked into each other's eyes and leaned together to share a passion kiss to celebrate their engagement.

"CUT! Great will keep it. Perfect you too." The director shouted. Everyone dropped what they were doing to prepare for the next scene, everyone except the 'couple'.

"Nice acting, tears were a good bonus." The boy said.

"Not bad yourself but could you put me down?!" The girls said

"Why," Inuyasha sneered, "you know you like it. Your heart is about to beat out of your chest. "

"Put me down Inuyasha, and get your claws off my ass!" He always ruined everything! When he didn't budge I puffed.

Inuyasha was partially right. When we first meet on the set of _Tokyo High_ I fell completely in love with the young hanyou. He was tall, muscular, and striking with his golden eyes and white mane. He was like the king of sex and he was only sixteen! But my love soon faded after he opened his mouth. It has been four years and now he is nothing but a sarcastic atrocious bastard and I hate him. Sometimes he would be nice but then he would always ruin it. Yet sometimes when he looked at me with the golden orbs I would become lost and my heart would pound and I just got the impulse to grab the back of his neck and kiss me. But being the good actor that I am I just played it off.Flustered that he used his ears to reveal my hidden secret I kneed him in the groin and tried to make my escape. But to my horror he was still lifting me above the ground and my angry actions caused him to fall forward on top of me. The weight of his body caused me to loss my breath for a second but when my breathing became regular I finally notice our position.I was amazed and embarrassed at how perfectly our bodies fit together. My heart stared drumming when I realized my thoughts. I looked at Inuyasha to see what he would say and was surprised to see him staring at me with an unreadable expression.Our moment was quickly ended when my parent and my best friend Sango showed up."Kagome?" My mother asked.Inuyasha quickly pushed himself off of me and I was surprised that I was already missing his warmth. I begin blushing and Inuyasha believing it was because of getting caught by my folks grabbed my waist and pulled me towards him.

"I guess we should finally tell you're your loved ones about our secret love affair." Inuyasha jested.This caused me to blush even harder and I quickly pushed myself off his _**hot, smokin**_ body.

'Why am I thinking that? 'I wonder but decided to ignore.

"You wish Inuyasha!" I glared at him. "Just because we play sweethearts on tv doesn't mean I like you." I said with as much venom that I could muster.He just smiled and leaned in closer so that our lips were almost touching and whispered.

"You know you want me Kagome. You've always wanted me." And he placed a soft kiss on my cheek.He turned around and begins walking away. I could hardy catch my breath. It was either because I was so angry or Inuyasha did this to me. I really didn't want to think about it, so I yelled out so everyone could hear.

"Inuyasha you bastard, remember that I've kissed you before and I know that I'm not missing anything. The room suddenly got a little too quiet. Everyone waited for his reply. He stopped in his tracks and turned around with a huge evil **smile** on his face. A lump caught in my throat.

"Kagome," he replied, " I sorry to tell that in all our 'kissing scenes' together that I've never really actually 'kissed' you. I'm always acting, but it sad when even my acting makes you swoon."

And with that he walked away to his dressing room leaving me dumbstruck , furious, and blushing fiercely red. He was right. Every since the first kissing scene when Inuyasha kissed me, it was the best kiss I'd ever had and I actually moaned a little. I was so embarrassed because I knew that Inuyasha heard me but he hadn't said anything till now. Sometimes I wanted to kill and other times I just wanted him to grab me and kiss me.I had forgotten that my parents were still here until I heard a soft cough. I was very angry at Inuyasha for saying all those comments while my parents were staring at us but I was more embarrassed. I knew I was going to have to face the music. So I turned around and prepared for the worst.


	2. Chapter 2

I had led my parents from the studio to my dressing room while Sango was laughing her head off at me. Once we entered I sat them down and tried to explain.

"Hey mom and dad I...can explain!" I began. "We were just playing around you kno..."

"You know what sweetie right now it isn't the time. We actually came here to tell you some important news." My dad interrupted.

"Okay. What is it?" I was so relieved that my parents weren't yelling at me about Inuyasha's little comment.'_Inuyasha! Next time I see that asshole I 'm going give him a piece of my mind._

"Well, the show seems to have lower rating than expected this year. As you know they weren't excepting this loss since they have already given all actors and employees raises. So right now the network is losing thousands of dollars. They need a gimmick to increase T.V ratings. The show is asking for your help." My dad stated distracting me from my evil thoughts.

"I don' t understand what do I have to do with this?"

"We need you and Inuyasha to help bring this show back on top." My mom stated.

"But what exactly do you want me to do?"" We propose a marriage."_'A marriage! Oh I love weddings but why are they telling me this?'_

"Yeah so who is getting married?" I asked.My parents stole glances at each other causing my pace to quicken.

I asked again more forcibly. "**Who is getting married**?""**You**, Kagome!" They both answered.The breath was knocked out of me.

"Who am I suppose to marry?" I whispered.

"Inuyasha." My dad stated bluntly.I almost fainted. My knees suddenly became very weak. The network wanted me to marry INUYASHA? How would he take this? What would marriage be like with Inuyasha as a husband? My cheek started to burn. But then I thought the network wanted Inuyasha and I to get married for publicity. How would that work? How could they demand this of me? I have free will. No one was going to boss me around.I regained my composure.

"What if I refuse?"

"Sweetie you really don't have a choice. As your manager I have signed a contract forcing you to go through this if you don't you are out of a job and out of our lives, because we will not have a disobedient daughter." My father answered.My body suddenly became weak. I collapsed on the floor. I thought I heard a gasp from pne of my parents but right now I really didn't care.

"Get out!" I told them. My mom tried to say something to me but I really wanted to be as far away as possible from my parents.

"I SAID GET OUT NOW!!" I screamed and they reluctantly exited out of my dressing room. My body started to shake either from anger or sadness; I really didn't know which.I laid there for about 30 minutes before I heard a knock at the door. I told the visitor to leave but they walked in anyway. I rose up from my heap about to tell this intruder off until I saw that it was Sango. I ran up to her and hugged her.

"What is the problem Kagome? What did your parents tell you? Sango asked. I quickly sat her down and started from the beginning.


	3. Chapter 3

THIS IS THE NEW CHAPTER. Enjoy!

"WHAT!" The shout resonated through out the whole dressing room. Inuyasha began pacing back and forth. The two other guys in the room stole a quick glance at each other. Inuyasha stopped and faced his manager.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HAVE TO MARRY THE GIRL, SESSHOUMARU?" Inuyasha bellowed.

Sesshoumaru didn't seem phased my Inuyasha's outburst only annoyed and Miroku just cringed. They had expected Inuyasha to act this way. He was always screaming and yelling over something. They were just finally glad that he finally had a real reason to.

"You have to agree on this Inuyasha, the show is in real bad shape and if you want to keep your job then you must do what they say." Miroku tried to plead.

"I don't need this damn job. I can go and get a fucking new one. I am Inuyasha for gosh sakes!" he interrupted.

"No you can't" Sesshoumaru answered. Both of the boys turned to Sess .

"What the hell do you mean?" Inuyasha demanded.

"It's simply, If you refused the offer then the show will fire you and soil your reputation so that no other show will hire you."

Inuyasha's mouth dropped.

"Could they really do that?" Miroku asked.

Yes, they could," Sesshoumaru answered nonchalant. "So Inuyasha has no choice but to accept."

Inuyasha collapsed in the nearest chair. With his body slumped and head drooped he looked like a still doll. Miroku walked up and touched Inuyasha on the shoulder. When he felt Inuyasha shaking under him he thought that he was crying. He crouched on his knee to look his friend in the eye, and what he saw frightened him. Miroku rose up and began slowly backing away. Sesshoumaru was surprised by Miroku's action. But by the look on Miroku's face he too began backing away from Inuyasha.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Kagome was done, Sango grabbed Kagome's shoulders and held her tight. Kagome tears started to flow again and it seemed that she couldn't stop them. Sango tried to bring comfort by rocking her, but it was futile.

"Kagome, I am so sorry for you. If I could I would go find all those bastards who did this to you and kick every single one's ass."

Kagome replied with a slight chuckle, and straighten herself up.

"You know don't worry about it Sango its just business. I mean I have heard of actresses that had to date their costars for ratings but I never thought they would have to _marry_ them. It just seems so extreme. I mean I'm only 20." Kagome said while wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I know girl but I'm pretty sure that they don't want the marriage to last forever. Just until they the broadcasting company can get all their money back and then they will just cancel the show. I may only be a hairdresser but I do know a little about the business."Sango stated.

Sango and Kagome had been friends ever since the show started. Sango, who was five years older then Kagome, was like her big sister and helped her through all the dramas of the industry.

"I know but marrying Inuyasha would be sooo..." And before Kagome could finish her sentence the girls heard a very loud shout followed by some yelling and loud banging. 'What they heck is that?' Kagome wondered. Sango grabbed her friends hand and they both quickly shot through the dressing room door to find the reason for the noise.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two men weren't able to reach the door in time before Inuyasha erupted. He leaped from his chair and began shouting all kinds of obscenities that would shock a sailor.

"What in the hell give them the right to treat me like I'm trash. I dare them to try to boss me around like I'm a five year old kid. No one bosses me around. And then they are gonna stop me from getting a job somewhere just because I don't follow their fucking rules like a damn errand boy. I will not be treated like dirt by some stuck up, cocksucking, mother fucking, pompous ass bastards that if I ever grabbed them with my bare hands I would tear them apart while they scream for mercy!"

While Inuyasha was saying this he was throwing everything around in the room. It was like a hurricane how fast everything was flying. Miroku and Sesshoumaru gripped tightly against the wall praying to the gods that Inuyasha wouldn't direct his anger upon them. It would be just their luck that the gods were on break because Inuyasha turned towards the men with such venom in their eyes that it seemed that their insides had just caught on fire. "And I should kill you two fucking idiots for agreeing to this in the first place. GET THE HELL OUT!" Inuyasha said with such hatred that the guys didn't even argue. They rushed towards the door just in time before the table was thrown out after them. Inuyasha quickly slammed the door. He turned toward the mirror and began punch his fist into it. 'What in the world gives them the right to treat me like they own me. I am no one's pet. My mother warned me about the hardship of show business but I just ignored her. It was my dream to be an actor.' And that thought made Inuyasha stop. 'It is my dream. So why destroy everything I've done over some marriage. I mean I hate it that they feel they can tell me what to do, but what can I do about it. They have been doing this to actors forever and me protesting isn't gonna change anything. And besides it won't be that bad marrying Kagome I guess. I mean she is fine as hell. so...I guess I will just have to deal. He began backing away from the mirror and looked at his cracked reflection. Inuyasha didn't seem to notice the blood that was dripping from his sore knuckles. 'I wonder how Kagome feels about having to marry me? I bet she hates it. I mean who would want to marry me. Even if it is fake' He then walked away from the mirror and headed towards the door to find Kagome, because if he did decide to marry Kagome for a publicity stunt then she would have to agree. And he secretly hoped she would. But just as he reached for the handle the door opened.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Kagome and Sango exited her dressing they were welcomed by the sight of all the crew gathering around facing Inuyasha's dressing room while. Kagome turned towards Sango.

"Lets go see what is wrong with Inuyasha."

Sango agreed so they began to head towards Inuyasha's dressing room. Then a thought hit her

"Sango, do you think he knows yet about the publicity stunt?" Kagome asked. Snago beagn to understand what Kagome was trying to say.

"Do you think that is what happened? Is this how he took the news?" Sango asked.The girls then heard someone shouting and the dressing room door swung open with Miroku, Sesshoumaru, and a table flying out. Kagome and Sango quick pushed through the crowd and ran to the two guys. They seemed very shaken.

Sango was the first one to speak. "What happen?"

Miroku looked up and seemed happy to be staring at his longtime girlfriend. "Well, dear we had just told Inuyasha about an offer that the company had given him..."Miroku began.

"Yeah yeah, I know about this stunt that the broadcasting company wants Inuyasha and Kagome to do and I absolutely hate it, but how did Inuyasha take the news?" Sango asked. Secretly Kagome was wondering the same thing, but she could infer from all the commotion coming from his dressing room and the fact that he had kicked his brother and his best friend that it couldn't be a good sign. Miroku looked at Sesshoumaru who seemed very pissed

"Well he took it as we though he would...badly." Sesshoumaru answered and looked down.

"Well, I think I should probably go and talk to him because this _is_ about us."At first the guys seemed reluctant to let Kagome walk up to Inuyasha in such a crazed state but they both agreed that no matter how angry Inuyasha was he would never hurt a girl especially Kagome. So she walked up to Inuyasha's door, grabbed the handle, and opened the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Kagome opened the door she came face to face with Inuyasha. They both were surprised. Kagome soon became a little flushed when she saw the state that Inuyasha was in. His hair was all tossed and rustled. He was slightly sweaty and the white tank top that he wore clung to his form fitted body. He looked so sexy! But before Inuyasha could say anything to Kagome about her quick flushed appearance, Kagome yelped and grabbed his hands. He looked at them and saw that they were bloody and bruised. He quickly turned his head around and looked at the cracked mirror. He finally noticed the blood covering the dresser and small drips on the floor. He wasn't that concerned because he _was_ a hanyou and his demon side could help the wound quick. When he turned and tried to tell Kagome to calm down, he was surprised by the concerned look on her face.

"Inuyasha...what..how...I can't believe you did this to yourself?" Her face quickly became sad. He was about to ask her what was wrong when she grabbed his hand and started pulling him out of the dressing room.

"We need to clean it now. I am going to take you to the bathroom."

Inuyasha tried to explain to her that it would quickly heal but she ignored him by saying that she didn't want it to get infected.

She caught him off guard. 'Wow, why is she caring so much about me? I mean I know she is a kind person and I admire her for that, but how could she possible be so nice to me after I completely embarrassed her this afternoon.' They rushed past Miroku, Sango, Sesshoumaru, and the rest of the crowd straight towards the women's bathroom. Inuyasha tried to struggle because he didn't want to be seen by everyone going into the girl's bathroom,but Kagome had a firm grip on his hand. He soon stopped though when he realized how perfectly their hands fit together. Inuyasha's mind began to race. It wasn't until Kagome pulled his hand under cold water that he finally heard what she was saying.

"…Inuyasha I just don't understand how the thought of marrying me could outrage you so much that you start beating your hand against a mirror.' Kagome was whispering.

He finally understood why she was so sad earlier when she saw his hand. Kagome started to whimper.

"..I mean I don't like the situation either but I don't think that I would be that bad of a wife I mean it is fake and everything and I know I'm a little cranky sometimes but.." She was caught off when Inuyasha grabbed her into a swift tight hug. He hated when women cried especially if he caused it.

"Kagome, shut up." Inuyasha whispered. It caught Kagome completely off surprised. He pulled her away until they were staring into each others eyes; their face only inches away from each other.

"Kagome I wasn't anger at you okay. I was mad at the company for treating me like shit. Kagome, I could never be mad at you. I really don't mind marry you at all." Kagome was surprised by the sincerity of the sentence. She never noticed how beautiful Inuyasha's eyes really were. They were like golden orbs that sucked you in trance. They both began to leaning in closer. Kagome suddenly realized what was about to happen. She quickly pushed Inuyasha away. It caught Inuyasha completely off guard and he fell back on his butt.

"Why the hell did you do that for Kagome? What the fuck is wrong with you wench!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Shut up Inuyasha you were getting too close to me." Kagome shouted back.

"Why would I get close to an ugly girl like you!"

"Inuyasha you are such a big fat STUPID JERK. I HATE YOU!"

"Well, you're A STUPID WENCH!"

"AHHHHH" They both screamed. "HOW COULD I EVER MARRY YOU!"

Sango, Miroku and Sesshoumaru were all hanging outside the bathroom when they heard their their friend's screams. They all moaned. It was going to be their greatest challenge yet, to passing Inuyasha and Kagome off as a loving couple.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about the huge time gap, I've been really busy with life, love, and living and they all take up a lot of my time. Anyway I kind of went in a new direction with this chapter it's more dramatic than the rest. But be sure to tell me if you like it. I would love your input!! Thanks, enjoy!

The Fight

Kagome awoke to a loud knock at her door. She groaned and tossed around in her bed, the knock became thundering and more frequently. After mumbling several obscenities under her breath she threw the covers back and heaved herself up from the bed. She was never normally this exhausted but had been thinking all night, about her dating Inuyasha. Her curious imagination made it very hard for her to sleep at all so she tossed and turned until fatigued finally knocked her out. She managed to drag herself to the door, but before she opened it she glanced behind her a checked the clock.

"Oh, it's only….1:08 pm… what the heck!! Kagome shouted. "How the did I manage to sleep in so late!!"

She it shook off opened the door. She was surprised to come face to face with…INUYASHA!

"Inu…yasha? What are you doing….here?" Inuyasha brushed past her and ran to the kitchen

"You're a very stupid girl you know that." Inuyasha mumbled while searching through her refrigerator.

"What the heck are you talking about?"

"I've been trying to reach you all day until I was finally forced to come and check up on you myself. " If Kagome had strained her ears hard enough she could swear she heard a faint tone of concern in his voice. It suddenly dawned on her that she had cut off all her phone last night because of her parent's persistent calling.

"…_.Kagome, your father and I are really sorry that we sprung that news on you so sudden. We hope you will forgive us but we were only doing our jobs. We are just trying to help you stay successful. We love you and we hope that you would just pick up the phone and talk to us…" The answering machine clicked off adding to the other unanswered messages. Kagome noticed that her dad never talked._

"Aw Inuyasha , I didn't know how much you cared."

"I don't." Inuyasha replied.



"Then why did you skip lunch."

Inuyasha looked at her with a stunned look on his face then dived straight back to the food.

"I..I mean… I figured I would come here first just in cased you died or something..but since your not dead I mean then I'm just gonna take some of your food."

"Sure," Kagome answered smiling to herself. 'Who knew Inuyasha had a heart?' Kagome then frowned. 'Yeah who knew?'

Unaware of Kagome's sudden mood change Inuyasha, dissatisfied with his limited options, growled in frustration.

"Kagome." No response.

"Kagome!" He said a little louder still with no answer.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha shouted.

"What?" Kagome hissed.

"Why the fuck is the there no REAL food in here, nothing but these nasty ass health bars. And what the hell are thinking about so hard about!?"

"Well because..," She began as she quickly walked up beside Inuyasha and slammed the refrigerator door. Inuyasha was about to protest but Kagome's serious face and tone cut him off.

"…because as a TV actress I am very pressured to be thin not only by the public and the producers but also my _peers_. " She said with great stress on the final word. Inuyasha was surprised by her words.

"What do you mean by peers?"

"I mean Inuyasha that JERKS like you call me fat and ugly in my face without any remorse and expect me to get over that. I'm a girl for gosh sakes I remember _**everything**_!"

Inuyasha was stumped. 'What was she taking about?' Kagome could read his mind just by looking at his face.

"You really don't remember?"

__

_**Flashback**_

As the sun began to set, the remaining light bathes a young couple standing outside on a porch.

"Well thank, I had a great time." Kagome/Kelly giggled. Inuyasha/Ken started to blush.

"I…I ..I ..didn't mean to… to throw up all over you…I forgot that sushi…made me sick." Ken managed to stammer. Kagome chuckled again.

"It okay really…I had a fun time, especially after you barfed a second time on the mean waiter." Even though it didn't seem possible Ken's face reddened even deeper. Kagome bust out laughing and Ken slowly began to join her. Once the laughter finally settled down and awkward silence settled in. When no one began to speak Ken decided to interrupt the silence.

"Well, I guess I'll just see you later then." He said as he turn around a started to walk away.

When he faintly her Kelly whisper his name he turned back around to see Kelly leaning for a kiss. Although he was surprised he wasn't going to ruin his opportunity. As the couple tried to seal their first date with a kiss the romantic moment was quickly interrupted when Kagome's head knocked into Inuyasha.

"OWWW!" The actors shouted.

"CUT!" The director/Kouga shouted.

"What the hell girl what is wrong with you!?" Inuyasha shouted as he furiously rubbed his head to subside the pain.

"I..I'm.. so sorry. Inuyasha I didn't mean to…I…I..just got nervous.." Kagome stuttered tears starting to build up in her eyes. Inuyasha grunted and walked off the set to the directors.

"Tell me again why the hell I am working with such a dumbass. Not only is she a horrible actress but she is fat and ugly." Inuyasha yelled. When Kagome heard his hurtful words she ran off in a heap weeping as she left.

"Inuyasha! That was really hurtful. You need to be nice to her. She is a am amazing above the rest and she is what is gonna keep our show on top." Kouga argued.



"I'M THE STAR, and no _girl _is going to take my place." Inuyasha huffed off the set and to his dressing room as his agent and the director signed in annoyance.

_**End of Flashback**_

Kagome sat crying on the couch while Inuyasha felt numb. He did remember that day. Kikyou, his ex girlfriend, had just dumped him for some actor named Naruku. She said that he wasn't star material and she wanted to go to the top and she couldn't with Inuyasha. He was stunned by that. 'What did she mean he wasn't star material?' His last gig had been one of the highest rated show on the network. It only ended because the leading lady had snapped and shot her boyfriend thus they lost almost all they're ratings. He was so upset that he had taken out all his anger on Kagome because she looks a lot like Kikyou. He didn't really notice it at first but know that he pretty much hated Kikyou anything that reminded him of her just made him angry. He had felt bad about it later but his pride won't let him say sorry. She came back the next day and finished the scene perfectly. He didn't think she was that upset, so he just dropped it. But by looking at Kagome now, he could tell that everything wasn't "fine" and Kagome was really upset by it. He hated to see a women crying especially when he was the cause of it. He slowly began to walk to the couch and sat beside the weeping girl, and grabbed her hands in his.

"Kagome I am.. so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I was mad and angry and I shouldn't have brought it out on you."

Kagome just looked him. What could she say to that? Inuyasha had changed her life forever, in more ways then one. First, she never could look at herself the same again. She shaped up and dressed up, and she guessed in a way he made her the 'sex goddess' that she was today. But she had low self esteem. No matter what she wore or how many people said she was beautiful she never _felt_ beautiful. She hid her pain well behind a mask that only Sango had seen. She finally went to therapy after Sango pleaded her relentlessly about fixing her problem. She was now better but she sometimes still had that nagging voice in her head telling her that was not good enough. No one else had known about her past struggle. Not even her parents. But now the cause of all her turmoil was standing right in front of her apologizing. 'What could she say to that?' Kagome snatched her hands from his, stood up, and turned to Inuyasha in a state of fury. Her actions knocked Inuyasha off guarded.

"You bastard, How can you come to me after some many years and tell me that you're _sorry?_ Sorry doesn't even cover the pain you've put me through. I've dieted and exercised and cried myself to sleep thinking that I could never be perfect for the 'great Inuyasha.' I will never be able to measure up to his 

standards. But now I can finally look myself in the mirror and say 'You know I don't give a fuck what Inuyasha thinks.' So Inuyasha don't come to me and tell me you're sorry, because I don't care. All I want you to tell me is that you will never treat me or any other girl like that again. I don't care if you're mad you suck it up and keep it to yourself. Because if I find out that you chose differently then I will kick your ass so hard that they will be carrying you out in stretcher. You feel me?" And after Inuyasha asked her wit ha furious nod, Kagome walked past Inuyasha to her room and slammed the door. Inuyasha stood their astonished

'Wow, what did I do? And most importantly how am I going to fix this?'

After the most heated shower that she had ever taken. Kagome felt that she had finally managed to wash away her all of her anger and sadness. She decided that it would be best to talk to her parents today and tell them that the marriage was off and that she was quitting the show. How could she work with Inuyasha after that performance? But to her surprise when she walked out her bedroom she noticed Inuyasha still waiting for her in the living room. She really thought that after her harsh lecture Inuyasha would leave and never talk to her again. Of course she would be sad but she had to get that off of her chest no matter the consequences. Kagome coughed to announce her present and nervously walked towards the awfully calm hanyou.

"Inuyasha why are you still here? I mean I really kind of went off back there but I don't regret it I 'm just wondering why are you still here?"

Inuyasha grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. Before Kagome could reply at Inuyasha's odd behavior, he was at her ear whispering.

"I'm said I was sorry Kagome and I meant it. I will never act like that again. I have done a lot of bad things in my past. And I guess you can say I have been a bad pup. But I want you to know that I have matured..." Kagome chuckled.

"… a little bit. But I do want to make it up to you. Because….I do care about you and I hate that I hurt you. " Inuyasha then turned to face her and smiled, to her surprise it wasn't the fake smile that Inuyasha gave to the reporter or other people that annoyed him, it was a genuine smile that warmed Kagome's heart and had it beating rapidly.



"Inuyasha thank you for the understanding. I really appreciate it." They shared a look before Inuyasha broke away and returned to his annoying self.

"Well I had to do something you were chewing me out like my own momma." Kagome punched him in the arm and Inuyasha pretend to look hurt.

"What ya do that for you silly girl."

"Oh, know reason other then the fact that you're a jerk."

Inuyasha just answered her with a 'feh' and Kagome after a though became curious.

'So you Inuyasha what do you have in mind to make up for your past discretions." Kagome asked acting indifference. Inuyasha looked confused for a moment then smirked.

"Well I was thinking we could head back in room and I could…" Kagome hit him again. She was blushing furiously.

"I didn't mean something like that I was thinking about something more practical."

"Well, "Inuyasha said actually thing about her request. "How bout we go out on our first official date: a dinner and dancing. How does that sound?" Surprised by Inuyasha's sudden burst of thoughtfulness Kagome agreed and they made plans to meet up later. After Kagome closed the door she released the huge breath she had been holding in every since Inuyasha hugged her.

Kagome knew that she needed to put up a star performance tonight. She was falling for Inuyasha **hard**. And if she wanted to keep her heart intact she would have to suppress her feelings until she knew about his. No one had ever had such power over her emotions like he did, and it truly scared her.

Author's note: This chapter discusses body image problems that I know a lot of young girls suffer today. I just want you suffers to know that don't let other people's comments affect how you think about yourself. You are beautiful inside and outside. The world wants you to think differently but know that nobody is perfect. Look down the street. Do you see any 6'0 tall blond hotties walking near you? No I didn't think so. Those people are the minority you are the majority. So be proud. Good luck!


End file.
